The arrival,
by Coco de popie
Summary: Edie goes to live with her aunt Violet whom she has never seen. What is Violet hiding in her Attic and why is everything so mysterious? inspired by twilight...its only the beginning
1. Chapter 1

The arrival,

I arrived ahead of schedule. It didn't bother me because that meant Violet wasn't home and to be honest, I enjoyed the solitude. I put my hand out, took a breath and slowly, slowly slot the key in the beautiful oak door and pushed it open. I dropped my suitcase to the floor and flexed my aching muscles. "wow" I muttered to myself. Even though Violet was single, she owned her own house completely without inheriting it or winning some sort of jackpot and you would need a big jackpot win to have a house like this. I didn't know exactly what Violet did but I immediately knew it must be something important, extremely important. I glided my hand along the double stair case banister and tip toed along the marble flooring so as not to mark it with my cheap tattered trainers. At least in a three story house like this we wouldn't be in each other's way.

Anxiety started to creep in as I watched the clock, I knew she would be home soon. Each tic surged an electric shock through my heart. Then I heard the sound of wheels crunching gravel and my heart kicked into over drive. I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Sure my Mom showed me pictures of her when they were little but a lot changes in thirty years. My mother and Violet had a strange relationship. They had a fight years back, but I never knew what it was about and they haven't talked since. I guess they never will, will made me feel sad for Violet. They key turned in the door and I knew I couldn't escape now. She bounced in the door, papers stacked so high in her arms I couldn't see her face. She moved to a near by coffee table and gently lowered the bundle of papers onto it. She then faced me and her cerillian eyes froze on my face. She couldn't possibly be in her late forties, was my first thought. My second was, of course it must be plastic surgery-she obviously has enough money for it. I felt my face burning, she was staring at me. I knew why I was staring at her. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She had long mahogany hair and olive skin like me but that was clearly the only thing we had in common. Her long thick lashes framed her eyes, gently brushing her rose cheeks when she blinked. Her nose had a little upturn and she had a slender body. Violet could have passed for my older sister instead of my mid-forties Aunt. My palms began to get sweaty and a nervous panic crept over me. She blinked and straightened her posture. A small smile began at the corners of her mouth and her eyes became friendly. "Edie, I'm sorry if I frightened, you. It's just you took me by surprise. I thought I was looking at your mother for a moment." She left out an awkward chuckle. "oh it's okay, I just got here a bit early and I used the key you gave me. I didn't want to ring you at work…your home is lovely." My cheeks were still on fire. "Why thank you, but remember it's also your home too." She flashed a pearly white smile and I smiled back.

I started to un-pack my entire life from my suitcase. The large room was still going to look bare even with my stuff in it. There was a gigantic four poster bed, walk in wardrobe and on-suite. It was like staying in the Hilton,not that I knew what it was like really to stay in the Hilton. The aroma of roast chicken and steamed vegetable floated up through the floor boards. Impressive seeing as I was on the third floor. I washed up and walked down stairs, my mouth watering. The table was set, two seats at either side of the long table. We'd need a meagaphone to communicate to one another. Violet entered the room and gestured me to take a seat. As soon as I did, out came a maid with our food. After we were served Violet cleared her throat and began to speak. "I know it's horrible to start off like this but I do have a few rules for you to abide with while you're staying here. Firstly the attic is strictly off limits and so is my office. If you wish to speak to me while I'm st work in my office you must make an appointment as I'm extremely busy. You have a curfew at 11:30 weekends and 9:30 week nights." I suppose it wasn't too Bad. After dinner I toddled up the stairs and decided to go to bed early.

I hadn't realised how tired I was. I fell into an immediate slumber. My dream was much more vivid than usual. It started off the same, I was walking alone through a deserted village. I saw what looked like my Mom with her back to me. I ran to her, but as I drew closer she turned around, and as usual she had no face. I woke up in a cold sweat, reached for my glass of water and tried to calm myself down. My watch read 3:15. As I sipped my water, I heard a whimpering noise above me. I moved swiftly from the bed and began to ascend the attic stairs. I know technically this was off limits, but in the event of a possible robbery I'm sure she'd understand. I reached for the door handle and tugged it gently only to realise it was locked. Now that I was close to the door I could tell that the whimpering was coming from someone crying. "Hello?" I called in a low whisper. I could hear movement coming from within. "Hello…Are you okay?" I could almost feel the low heavy breathing coming from behind the door. A folded piece of paper flew under the door.

Leave now or she'll hurt you …

The writing was so small and cramped it was difficult to make out. "Who will hurt me?" I asked the door.

Her

I kept asking questions but there was no answer. I went back to my bed and began to wonder whether I imagined it. I lay in my bed and soon fell back to sleep. The sunlight trickling through the curtains brightening the room woke me. What was that last night? I found the pieces of paper still crumpled up in my hands. This wasn't a dream. I dressed and walked down the stairs. Breakfast was laid out but there was no Violet. Instead was a note: Edie, please excuse me but I'm unable to have breakfast with you this morning. Violet

What was this woman hiding? She works non-stop and has something fishy in her attic. Seeing as she was absent today I decided to do a little investigating. I wolfed down my breakfast letting the piping hot porridge scorch my throat and ran upstairs. I knocked. This time there was no answer. Then I saw it a key sat on top of the door. I grabbed it, turned it in the lock and slowly, slowly opened the door. It was a huge, dusty room cluttered with all kinds of various objects. The gloomy room would make anyone depressed. Everything seemed to be some shade of grey. Then I saw her crouched behind the piano. She looked filthy. Her hair was dark and matted, Her skin pale with dark circles underneath her eyes. The dress she wore was grey, dirty and raggedy. She began to back away when she realised I had noticed her. "Don't be afraid I want to help you…What happened? Why are you up here all alone?" I found myself asking all at once. She continued to back away except she wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me. I turned around to see Violet, her pleasant smile turned into a vicious teeth baring snarl. Then it all went black…


	2. Chapter 2

The taste of blood awoke me and the dank, dark room resumed its grey exterior. "They look not like the inhabitants of the earth but yet are on it." It speaks! As I lay there clutching my swollen head I glared at the once mute girl. "Infected be the air where on they ride and damn all those that trust them." Her voice is a high descant singing out her riddles. Clearing my throat I managed to speak even with the agony and blood trickling down my face. "How long have I been out?" Scratching her nails into the floorboards she looked up in amazement as if I was the only human being to ever have talked to her. "Frightful the screams which leapt her mouth.! You fell upon the floor like a pile of tumble weeds, muddled in pain and anguish . Four days now since you first slept." My attention quickly shifted to the door, where I could here the creaking of uneven foot steps. "Violet! Violet!" A tray of what looked like clumpy porridge flew in the door and the sound of the key turning in lock was all that was left. Sprinting to the door I hammered my fists against the hardened wood, sobbing loudly I dropped to floor. "She is not what she seems, she is not the one you thought you knew. No she is graceful, magnificent in fact but malicious and as soon as she's ready she'll make you not know who you are either."

My hotel Hilton has suddenly turned to the haunted house of horrors. Who will save me now?


	3. Chapter 3

Unable to get any response to my millions of questions I decided to poke around in the dingy attic to find any means of escape. No windows, no cracks, no vents, no natural light pervaded the room. Only a small dim light bulb hung from the slanted ceiling highlighting a circle of light below where it hung. As I squinted to reveal the titles on various books and strangely labelled objects I came across something most peculiar. As I ruffled through a large box of discarded items something pricked my index finger, being more cautious I reached in again and pulled out what appeared to be an oddly shaped egg. It was roughly the same size and weight of a human head but oval in shape. It was a greyish white colour with what looked like purple veins running through it and mini horns spiralling down its side. This was certainly not your average chicken egg. As I brought it closer to the light it began pulsating, in shock I dropped the egg to the floor where it landed in the out stretched hands of the muted girl. She placed it under the light bulb in a basket of tattered rags. A wide smile spread across her face, she was actually pretty. Curious I tried to see if her instant happiness would loosen her lips. "What is it?" she cocked her head and starred me straight in the eye. "Schepsel, the undesirable."


End file.
